


You Bring the Groom

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Clarke decides Bellamy needs a significant other. She's just having trouble finding anyone who wants the job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for canon fic being this fluffy, except that I want it to be and idgaf.

Obviously, everyone has had a tough year. But Clarke can't help thinking that Bellamy's had a worse year than most of them. He's lost as many people as everyone else, he's had to make terrible decisions, and even his sister is gone. Clarke doesn't have a sibling, let alone a sibling like Octavia was to Bellamy. It's easy to say Wells was like her brother, but she knows he _wasn't _. Octavia is fundamental to who Bellamy is, and even if she needed to leave, even if it was _right_ , it still weighs on him, months and months later.__

__It's been a long year, since they came to earth, and Bellamy Blake deserves something good. And if no one else is going to help him get it, Clarke will._ _

__Which, not to put too fine a point on it, but Bellamy? He needs to get laid. And not just laid, but--loved. She knows he had a girlfriend while she was gone, and it went wrong, and that's awful, but--as far as Clarke's concerned, if anyone deserves someone, it's Bellamy. He's her favorite person on Earth, and she hates how alone he feels most of the time._ _

__"He's not alone," Raven says._ _

__"Not _alone_ ," says Clarke. "But--you know what I mean."_ _

__"I really have no idea. He's with you most of the time he's awake. He never has a chance to be alone." She puts down the piece she's welding to give Clarke a considering look. "Seriously, why are you talking to me about this?"_ _

__"You slept with him, right?"_ _

__"Yeah. Why? You want a recommendation? He's good. It wasn't great for me at the time, but that wasn't really his fault. It was right after the whole Finn thing. Turns out sex doesn't solve everything. But if it hadn't been shitty timing, it would have been pretty awesome."_ _

__"That's what I thought. So why haven't you guys--" Raven doesn't pick up the question, just continues looking unimpressed in Clarke's general direction. "You don't want to date him?"_ _

__"Me and Bellamy?" she asks. "No, I don't think so. Besides, that Azgeda guy has been bringing me a bunch of weird furs and tech. I want to see where that's going."_ _

__"Roan?" asks Clarke, wary._ _

__"Sure, that one."_ _

__Clarke sighs. "Can you think of anyone else?"_ _

__"Other than Roan? Yeah, it's not hard. But I'm gonna stick with him for now."_ _

__"Not for you," says Clarke, smiling a little in spite of herself. "For Bellamy. I think he needs someone."_ _

__There's a disconcertingly long pause. "You're looking for someone to date Bellamy."_ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__"And _I_ was your first choice?"_ _

__"He likes you. You like him. You guys slept together once, so--"_ _

__"Yeah," says Raven. "Totally logical. Makes total sense. I'm the first person I think of when I'm looking for people to date Bellamy too. Who else would possibly date Bellamy?"_ _

__The sarcasm feels like a bit much, but it's maybe Clarke's own fault for just asking Raven why she wasn't dating Bellamy. It's kind of a weird question._ _

__So she should probably be a little more subtle the next time._ _

__*_ _

__"Miller and Bryan broke up, right?"_ _

__Monty, to her surprise, flushes red up his neck. "Yeah, why?"_ _

__"He's not seeing anyone, is he?"_ _

__"Which one?"_ _

__"Miller."_ _

__"No, I don't think so. Why?"_ _

__"Just wondering. He could probably use a new boyfriend."_ _

__"It's only been a couple months. And they were together for a long time. Isn't there some kind of rule about how long people should wait before they date again?"_ _

__"A couple months is a while. It's more about how he is, right? If he's ready, he's ready."_ _

__Monty lets out a breath. "You really think he's ready?"_ _

__It's automatic for Clarke to find Bellamy in any crowd; her eye just seeks him out. He looks good right now, smiling and laughing with Miller. There's a kind of camaraderie Bellamy has with Miller than he doesn't have with anyone else, not even her, and that means something, right?_ _

__"He looks fine to me," she says._ _

__"Yeah." Monty nods, like he's having another conversation with himself that Clarke hasn't been privy to, and wipes his hands on his pants before he stands. "Okay. Thanks, Clarke. You're right. I'm going to go for it."_ _

__She blinks, unnerved. "Go for what?"_ _

__"Miller. I think--it's definitely been long enough."_ _

__By the time she's figured out what actually happened in the conversation, Monty is already across the clearing and talking to Miller and Bellamy. Bellamy catches her eye, raises his bottle with a wry smile, and she returns the gesture._ _

__At least she's not a _total_ failure at matchmaking. Even if she made the wrong match._ _

__*_ _

__"You aren't interested in men, right?"_ _

__"What," says Jasper, flat._ _

__"Yeah. I thought not."_ _

__*_ _

__"Sorry about you and Monty."_ _

__Harper shrugs. "It's okay. It was fun, but I can't really complain. Most of the relationships down here end with one or more person dying. Breaking up because it wasn't working out is pretty awesome." She seems to remember she's talking to Clarke and winces. "Sorry. That was--"_ _

__It doesn't even hurt, to dismiss the words. "No, you're right. I'm happy you guys just decided to stop dating. That's how it should be."_ _

__"If the relationship has to end, yeah, that's the way to do it." She smiles. "Why?"_ _

__"Just wondering. Is there anyone new in the picture?"_ _

__She worries her lip. "I don't want to jinx it, but--the girl from the trading post?"_ _

__Clarke frowns. "Niylah?"_ _

__"Yeah. She's pretty. We've been talking when I go on supply runs. She's still kind of getting used to trusting us again, but--yeah. I don't know. I think it could be going somewhere."_ _

__"Oh. That's--great. I had no idea."_ _

__"That's not weird for you, is it?" Harper asks, sounding genuinely worried. "She said you guys--it didn't sound like anything serious."_ _

__"No, no. It wasn't. It's not weird. I'm happy for you guys. You both deserve to be happy."_ _

__"So do you. And Bellamy."_ _

__"I know," she says, with maybe a little too much feeling. "I'm working on it."_ _

__Harper smiles. "Don't work too hard. It's not--not everything is the end of the world, you know? Some things could be easy."_ _

__"Yeah," she agrees. "I know."_ _

__*_ _

__"We haven't really talked much," Clarke says._ _

__Bryan looks a little spooked, like he got called to testify in front of the council and doesn't know why. It's the way most of the non-delinquents look at her, and she can't say she really minds. She doesn't like scaring people, but she's fine with intimidating them. And the people she cares about most, they know better._ _

__"No, I guess not."_ _

__"How are you settling in?"_ _

__"In the last six months?" he asks, slow._ _

__It's possible she's not good at this. "Well, recently. Since things have calmed down."_ _

__"Uh, fine, I guess. I still miss--it was hard, losing so many of the people from my station, but I'm getting to know some people I only barely saw on the Ark. So that's been nice."_ _

__She nods. "That's good. How about Bellamy?"_ _

__He turns white. "What about him? Did he say something?"_ _

__"What would he have said?" Clarke asks. "I just--I was wondering what you thought of him."_ _

__"He's--a great leader," Bryan says, careful. "He really cares about his people. And he'd do anything for them. I'm really glad we've got you two looking out for us."_ _

__"Yeah, but--Bellamy," she presses. None of that is really _Bellamy_. Not the best parts._ _

__Bryan looks confused._ _

__"He's a great guy," she says. "Not just a leader. He's smart and driven and--he's funny if you have the right kind of sense of humor."_ _

__"Yeah, he seems fine. He's--"_ _

__"Farmer," Bellamy barks, from somewhere behind Clarke. "You're on duty in five. Better get going."_ _

__"On my way," Bryan says, and flees with a combination of both relief and terror._ _

__Bellamy sits down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees. Clarke bumps her leg against his. "You could think about being nicer to people," she says._ _

__"I'm nice."_ _

__"You weren't being nice to Bryan. And I was trying to help."_ _

__"He and Miller broke up. I'm on Miller's side. So I'm not supposed to be nice to him. That's how breakups work." He frowns. "Why were you being nice to him? Who are you trying to help?"_ _

__"You."_ _

__He gives her a dubious look. "How were you helping me?"_ _

__It's been a week and she's no closer to figuring out whom he should date, so there's probably no harm in going to the source, at this point. Maybe he has some ideas. Some grounder he's been flirting with, like Raven and Harper, or a secret crush like Monty. It can't hurt to ask._ _

__"I've been trying to set you up."_ _

__"Set me up for what?"_ _

__She elbows him. "For a _date_."_ _

__"You wanted me to go on a date with _Bryan_?"_ _

__"He wasn't my first choice."_ _

__He's looking amused now, and Clarke can't help smiling back. It's stupid, that it's this hard to find someone to go out with Bellamy. Who wouldn't want to go out with Bellamy? There's no one better than Bellamy._ _

__"Yeah? Who was your first choice?"_ _

__"Raven."_ _

__"Huh."_ _

__"You guys had a thing."_ _

__"We slept together once. That's not a thing."_ _

__"But it could have been."_ _

__He thinks it over. "It could have been, yeah. But the timing was never right. And I think she's into Roan now, so--"_ _

__"Yeah, that was what she said. But I'm glad you weren't pining for her and I just gave you bad news."_ _

__"No, not pining for her." He clears his throat. "Who else?"_ _

__"Miller."_ _

__"Solid choice. And then he and Monty hooked up?"_ _

__"No, um--I accidentally hooked them up."_ _

__Bellamy laughs, one of his good ones, bright and surprised. "Seriously?" he asks. "How?"_ _

__"I was asking Monty if Miller was still single just to, you know, feel out if he thought it would be a good idea. And it just convinced Monty that it was okay to make a move."_ _

__"I'm good with that," he says. "Miller and I wouldn't work."_ _

__"I asked a few other people, but--I don't know. I feel like it should be easy. Everyone should be lining up to date you. Not--Roan or Monty or Niylah or--"_ _

__He laughs. "I'm not offended that you couldn't find me someone to date, Clarke."_ _

__"But you should have someone. You deserve someone, Bellamy."_ _

__He's quiet for a minute, looking out over the camp. It's a familiar place to be, the two of them sitting together, taking a moment just for themselves. It's her favorite thing, just having him by her side, the two of them--not _against_ the world, but watching it. Ready for it._ _

__Raven was right; he's really not _alone _. But she wants him to be happier.___ _

____"What about you?" he asks, finally._ _ _ _

____"I was going to figure you out first," she admits, because--she hasn't figured out how to think of herself yet. It's not like she's against finding someone new. She thinks she'd like that, someday. Maybe even someday soon. It's just easier to think about Bellamy deserving it than herself. She wants him taken care of. "I really want you to be happy."_ _ _ _

____He laughs. "Yeah, that's not what I meant."_ _ _ _

____"What did you mean?"_ _ _ _

____He worries his lip, head cocked, looking at her through his eyelashes. She can't read his expression, and it's been a while since that's been true. "You're trying to set me up with someone else. What about you?"_ _ _ _

____Her breath catches, and the look in his eyes comes together all at once. It's hope. He's _hopeful_. _ _ _ _

____"I don't think anyone else has even been trying," he adds, when she doesn't reply. "Not when there's you."_ _ _ _

____"Oh."_ _ _ _

____"No big deal," he says. "But if you'd just asked _me_ \--"_ _ _ _

____"I think Raven and Harper said that too," she admits. "I just wasn't thinking about it."_ _ _ _

____"Like I said, no big--"_ _ _ _

____When she leans in, he does too, without any hesitation, and the first press of his lips is like coming home to a place she didn't realize she'd been before. His mouth is warm and soft and he's smiling._ _ _ _

____She can't even believe she didn't think of it sooner._ _ _ _

____"It's a big deal," she tells him. "It's the biggest deal."_ _ _ _

____He laughs, brushes his mouth against hers again, so easy. She didn't know anything on Earth was so easy. "I thought so too, yeah." He grins. "I can't believe you were trying to set me up with my best friend's ex-boyfriend."_ _ _ _

____"I was out of ideas."_ _ _ _

____"Out of ideas," he repeats, and laughs. "It really didn't have to take long, Clarke."_ _ _ _

____"I didn't think it was--" She rests her forehead on his shoulder, happiness bubbling in her chest. "Shut up. I would have gotten there eventually."_ _ _ _

____"Eventually," he says, pressing his lips against her hair. "I'm just glad you asked me before you got to Murphy."_ _ _ _

____She laughs and wraps her arms around him, holding on tight. She might never let go. "Yeah. Me too."_ _ _ _


End file.
